


royal etiquette

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, let's pretend what happened in season 6 didn't happen, they making OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don’t think this is royal etiquette,” Sansa says as Margaery kisses down her neck.“Fuck royal etiquette,” Margaery says.





	royal etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am writing a sansaery drabble in the year of our lord (2018)
> 
> also, I maybe sorta wrote some smut??? sorry. warning for underage sex I'm pretty sure. idk how old sansa is.

“I don’t think this is royal etiquette,” Sansa says as Margaery kisses down her neck.

“Fuck royal etiquette,” Margaery says. “Honestly, fuck the royals in general.”

“In the non-sexy way, right?”

“Mmm,” Margaery agrees. She turns her attention to Sansa’s chest, lavishing her nipples with her tongue until they’re hard nubs and Sansa is panting beneath her. “Only you deserve this kind of worship, love. The man I’m marrying is for power, nothing more.”

“Then there’s also the fact you only experience desire for women.”

“Yes, there’s that,” Margaery says. “Now where were we?”

Sansa helpfully brings Margaery's hand down to the slick warmth between her legs.


End file.
